Hydra's Asset
by NutellaNinja101
Summary: When Bucky gets captured by Hydra, Steve has to save his friend before they break him again. No romance, just strong friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_Civil War is getting closer every day and I fear the worst for both teams. God help us but I think this may the most heart breaking Marvel film we've ever watched...But at the same time it's inspired my Marvel plot bunnies to run amok so hopefully this is enjoyable. Let me know if you like it! Have a wonderful day!_

 _I guess with how this is going, Civil War never happened in this story, cause if I was in charge everyone would be happy and Alexander Pierce would have died more slowly by Steve's hand..._

 _No romances anywhere in here. Just platonic love._

They had taken Bucky.

They had taken Bucky away from him _again_ and Steve could almost feel his blood boil from rage. It consumed him to the point he felt his mind go hazy, as if he had taken too many pain pills. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he could't _live_.

Sam could see the pain in Steve's young face, the rage in his movements were obvious as he ordered—no—more like pleaded with the Avengers to come fight at his side. However he didn't get far before the group vowed to save Bucky without batting an eye. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, even Tony, would not allow anyone to harm Bucky. He was their friend as well, but he was also Steve's partner, his _brother_ , and therefore he was valued more than gold to them. True, he had only been with the team the shortest amount of time but he was none the less just as important.

Sam watched carefully as Steve gathered his things. The sturdy, confident façade that Steve pulled out as he went over his plan to find Rumlow's men was all smoke and mirrors; Bucky was taken away from him, odds were that he was _in pain again,_ and Rogers was barely keeping it together. Sam had no clue that inside Steve's head full of only _Bucky's gone Bucky's gone they took him they took Bucky I need him back pleasepleaseplease be okay Buck_

Oblivious to the inner pain that his friend was experiencing, Sam's eyes narrowed as he thought of someone in Bucky's fragile condition, after being so close to getting even semi-better, being taken by Hydra again. Barnes was improving, damnit, he was getting healthier, feeling _safer_. He would smile more, act more like a human being-he was getting better. Sam had no doubt that this progress was only because of Steve. Bucky never failed to be far from Steve; they walked in sync, could tell what the other wanted or was thinking just from a glance at the other.

Sam immediately thought back to when Steve had called him nearly three months ago now, when Barnes had been found. Roger's voice had sounded so _happy_ , like the excitement was bubbling up in his chest as he told him that Bucky was alive and was with Steve then. Sam had never heard him sound like before. That fact alone proved that Bucky was special to Steve, an irreplaceable bond was connected to them both and nothing could break their brotherly love for the other. That same bond was what was saving Bucky.

Then Rumlow found him.

It wasn't a secret that Steve Rogers had stopped at nothing to find Barnes, nor how Barnes was as protective of his friend as well. When Steve did find the most valuable person in his life, Rumlow was one of the first to find out. Hydra was discovered by the people but the terrorists were far from over. Rumlow and several others who were loyalists stayed together, trying in vain to bring back their mighty empire to a fraction of what it once was. Naturally, they wanted all their previous leader's possessions back.

Including their asset.

It was too valuable, too flawless to just allow it to roam free with Captain America. It would be punished accordingly, then placed back at their feet where it belonged, and hopefully they could bring about more Winter Soldier that were more reliable than this one. Pierce had a soft spot for the asset, due to its link with the beginning of Hydra's creation, but with him gone, they could easily use this soldier until this one wore out.

Steve stayed silent as Natasha and Clint sat around the table in Tony's dining room in Stark tower where they all stayed, discussing how they would find Hydra based on their movements from the past few months. All Steve could focus on was how his weakness brought this suffering back on to Bucky. If he had been faster, stronger, better, he could have saved him from this.

It was like the train all over again.

Only that same day they were together and Steve dropped his guard. He should have been more careful as they sat next to one another outside of their old church that Sunday afternoon, with a park across from them. It held a small group of families with their children yet none paid attention to the two soldiers. Steve was eagerly coaxing Bucky's half remembered dreams of the rescue of over 300 men from Zola. Bucky was biting his lip as he tried to retell the events that he got a short image of that day.

"You saved me, right?" Bucky's eyebrows furrowed deeply, still biting his lip as he thought back to the foggy memory. The memories were fuzzy…like if he concentrated hard enough, he could get a quick glance of a past life. One where he was protector and friend to those he was loyal to. "When I was on that table…I think—I think I remember you found me..." While he remembered only bits and pieces, Steve never failed to show encouragement for how well his friend was doing. This was James Buchanan Barnes, his best friend (and his soulmate in a way), even if Bucky remembered nothing of his past life Steve would still do everything in his power to help him.

Steve didn't bother hiding his beam of pleasure at Bucky's comment. "Yeah. You were with the 107th. Do you remember them?" Bucky shook his head in disappointment at his own lack of help and Steve quickly responded. "God, I was so scared that I lost you then." Steve admitted with a whisper, his grin growing when Bucky had a surprised smile spread across his own face. No secrets were keep from his friend; he couldn't lie to Bucky now anymore then he could back when they were kids. He valued Bucky's honest opinion too much to hide anything from him.

This is what distracted Steve one second too long.

Bucky's keen senses felt the presences before he saw them. Acting on instinct, the dark haired man yelled "Get down!" Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders and pulled him down just as the shots went off. Steve's mind had only a split second to reason as to what was happening before he pulled out his own weapon just as Bucky jumped off of Steve, yanking out his own gun that was hidden in one of his holsters by his ankle.

There were several Hydra agents pouring out of a black van, their weapons drawn and firing at the super soldiers with no regard for the civilians who were close by.

Steve's was lost in his thoughts as he went back and forth from shooting the Hydra agents and watching over Bucky. Hydra was here? In broad daylight? Having worked in the shadows for so long, the thought of the psychotic group attacking where all could see was more than a small surprise. Feeling Bucky's back against his own, Steve clicked off the safety of his weapon and opened fire on one who was closest to Buck. The figure fell lifeless from the bullet that was lodge into his head and Bucky repaid the deed with slamming his metal arm into the chest of a Hydra agent that dared to point his weapon at Steve.

This fight had not gone unnoticed by the public as several calm minded people who were not taking pictures of the fight were helpfully calling for the police while staying away from the brutal fight. Steve was silently grateful for this as he felt Bucky yank him to the side, narrowly avoiding a bullet. With each Hydra agent that went down, Steve thought they were winning; he thought this would be over and he and Bucky would be able to walk away from Hydra.

Until the closest hydra agent by Bucky managed to say one word.

"Sputnik."

Bucky froze in the middle of grabbing the agent's neck. His features stayed blank and with terrifying lack of energy, Bucky fell flat on the ground, his blue eyes staring emotionless in front of him. Steve turned his head towards his friend in horror, causing another agent to get the upper hand and slam him to the ground while grabbing his hair and pounding Steve's face against the cement with brute force. Blood come pouring down his face, causing him to lose consciousness. Hearing sirens in the distance, the hands that roughly held him mere moments ago soon let go to avoid the police and Steve's last thought was of Bucky…

When he awoken hours later, he was greeted with the face of a concerned Sam Wilson...but no Bucky. He barely heard the comforting words and promises of how they would find Bucky, no matter what, or how Tony and Bruce were already hard at work piecing together where the terrorists could be hiding, or even how Clint and Nat were pulling in all teh favors that they had left to seek any sort of lead on what Hydra would be heading. Steve focused on none of that. He could only rage.

A deep, guttural growl that sounded close to a sob escaped past his lips and he pushed himself up from the bed, ignoring Sam's attempts to push him back. "I'm going to help Tony." He left no room for debate in his tone.

Sam excepted as much. He only hoped that they would find Bucky before it was too late.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

Feeling himself awaken from the grogginess of sleep, Bucky hoped that what he experienced was some nightmare and he would wake up in his bed at Stark Towers. Steve would be in the bed next to him sleeping peacefully and Bucky would deny of ever having a restless night. They both would be safe and alive and Hydra would be a threat for another day still.

When he heard the voice he knew that his hopes had been dashed.

"Welcome back soldier." Bucky heard the drawl voice that was all too familiar.

Rumlow.

His heart momentarily stopped beating and Barnes couldn't stop the tremor that spread throughout his body at the unmistakable voice. Reluctantly turning his sore neck to face the voice, he saw with a tremor in his heart one of Hydra's most loyal agent. Rumlow had survived his severe burns but not without a cost, Bucky thought with a mild form of satisfaction. His face was still recognizable but the scars were etched across his entire body, though all that could be seen of his skin was his expression and hands. Bucky gave a small growl yet did not respond as he looked down at his own body, noting with panic that his body was strapped tightly to a gurney with a table next to him surrounded by different kinds of needles and formulas, mirroring exactly what he could remember from the time that Steve saved him from Zola all the decades ago.

The thought made Bucky feel more fear than rage.

Rumlow did not appear to be looking at his asset, instead focusing on what looked to be a chart. His legs were stretched across the gurney, laying across Bucky's chest like he was a piece of furniture. "You've been malfunctioning." Brock Rumlow muttered more to himself than Barnes as he mindlessly flipped nosily to the next page of the clipboard. "The 'sputnik' code hasn't been used in a while but it did its duty." He moved his legs off of Bucky and scooted his chair closer to the younger man, eyeing him like he was a broken piece of machinery.

"What did you do to Steve?" Bucky hissed venomously. While he knew that talking back would only bring him punishment, he needed to know where Steve was. That was the only important thing he needed and if anything happened to him-

As expected, a powerful backhanded slap was sent across Bucky's cheek. The force of Rumlow's hand's caused Bucky to bite down on the inside of his cheek, producing blood that fell past his lips. "Don't forget your programming." Rumlow responded calmly, pulling out a washcloth from the table on the side and surprisingly started wiping off the blood from Bucky's face that was lingering from the battle juts hours ago. "Now, who is Steve?" he ordered, setting the now red cloth back on the table.

Bucky frowned in confusion; despite the soreness of his neck, he lifted his head up slightly to get a better look at Rumlow's scarred, emotionless face. "What did you do with Steve?" He phrased again, terror gripped his heart as a look of curiosity come about on his former handler's face.

"Steve Rogers?" Rumlow cocked his head in confusion. "He was shot down, months ago on that highway." Rumlow leaned closer, ignoring the wide eyes of the asset. "My my, what have you been dreaming about these past few months?" The grin on his face was more out of amusement than anything else.

"D-Dreaming?" Bucky questioned in a low voice, unable to keep the stutter out of his tone.

"You've been asleep soldier, for months now." Rumlow spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. He placed the chart on the table by Bucky's side and Barnes noticed his own name on the top. "You malfunctioned in the middle of the battle." Rumlow clicked his tongue with fake sympathy. "Passed out after being thrown just a tidbit too hard. Hydra had to take care of the threat that you messed up on. Rogers, Wilson, they were taken care of."

Bucky froze. No…no that was a lie. It was a lie! Steve was his friend-he was his _brother_. Those feelings weren't from a dream-unless-

The brainwashing and cryo chambers would give him the most realistic dreams; dreams of blood and wars and bodies. What if Rumlow was being honest? Had he malfunctioned; had this all been a messed up way of trying to cope until he was awakened with his masters and programmed with a new new mission? Was it all a painful, yet glorious dream?

But never had those dreams been like what he had been experiencing for these past few months with Steve.

Steve _was_ real. He was there when Bucky found his apartment building. He was there when he pulled Buck into a bone-crushing hug, unabashed tears slipping down his face and landing on Bucky's shoulder. He was there for him and with him every step of his new, confusing life. Steve Rogers was _there_.

"Liar." Bucky growled with complete loathing clear on his face and again he was greeted with a harsh slap.

"Don't take back to your superiors, soldier." A glint of dark satisfaction shined on Rumlow's face and Bucky had to look away or else he would gain another punch. "When you're more recovered and after we fix your arm with more updates, you'll returned to cryo until another mission is given to you, unless you decided to cause us more problems."

Bucky snapped his head back to face Rumlow, his wide eyes showing his emotions that he tried to keep close to his chest. No. No God please, not again.

"Steve is my friend." Bucky insisted, unsure why he needed to get this across from the other man. "He's coming for me." These new memories weren't fake. Steve, Sam, Natasha-they cared about him. They were _real_. Steve was coming back for him….right?

"Funny," Rumlow mused with a sick smile on his face, getting dangerously close to Bucky's face. "that's exactly what you said the first time Hydra found you. Steve Rogers is dead. And nothing can bring him back."

Bucky responded with spitting in Rumlow's smirking face. Naturally he was again greeted with violence but that didn't matter. Bucky would not work for Hydra ever again-at least not willingly. Buck would hold out for as long as he could with as much strength that he could give. While in the back of his mind, he feared being frozen again. Freeze. Thaw. Kill. Repeat. For decades it was all he had ever know; it would be a fate worse than death to have freedom and love back in his life, only to have it ripped from him.

"Get some rest soldier." Rumlow responded, wiping flecks of Bucky's blood of of his hands. "We have work to do." And with that, he rose up from his chair and left Bucky alone in the gurney, no doubt going to speak with the doctor about how soon their asset could be up and functioning in time for their next act against the Avengers.

Bucky stared after the figure, his heart in his stomach. He silently promised to Steve then and there that he would never work for Hydra. Never again.

Steve would come for him.

All Bucky had to do was wait.

 _Thank you for reading! I hope it was enjoyable!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You made my day!_

One day had passed and Bucky was still refusing to cooperate with Hydra with every strength he could muster despite the mental tole it was causing him. He rewarded with pains and blood but still, he refused.

"What kind of soldier are you?" Rumlow growled on the third day after Bucky was still not complying with his new orders of joining them. Until they got the cryo-freeze up and running (moving it from the bank was difficult to do unnoticed and the scientists were new and unsure how to program it without the old doctor's notes), they were stuck with a rebellious asset. Bucky would growl and bite any doctor or scientist who tried to assess his mental progress for working for Hydra once again. They had no need for a broken weapon.

"Not your kind of soldier." Bucky defiantly retorted. They had hurt him in the same ways he remembered from the first time he was taken. But now he knew what to expect, what pain he would endure; and with that he could hold off until help came. But…he was only human. That was what Hydra tried desperately to make him forget but he was just a young man who was not immune to pain. He couldn't ignore the pain forever. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and distracted himself, thinking of how soon, this nightmare would be over and he'd be home, with Steve.

"Obviously." Brock drawled. "Captain America is dead; just who are you even fighting for in this little dream world of yours?"

"Steve's not dead." Bucky couldn't hide the primal snarl that he emitted. He would not believe their lies. Steve was coming back for him and until he came, Barnes would not give in. "I know that."

Running a hand down his scarred face, Rumlow switch to a new tactic, anything that could get Barnes to doubt that what he had experienced in the last couple of months was fake. The best way to keep a prisoner in a prison is if they never know they're in one. "If this world is real, where are you living then? Who would ever take you in after what you have done?"

"I never wanted to be a weapon, you forced me to." Again, a sharp punch was planted against his cheek, and he slipped before he even realized the words were leaving his mouth. "Stark Tower." Bucky froze and mentally screamed at himself for being so pathetic. Even after all this time, he was weak when it came to Hydra's pain onto him.

Scoffing ruefully, Rumlow replied "Do you really not understand that you're living with one of the worst enemies this country has ever faced?" Rumlow hissed. At Bucky's confused features, he pushed on. "Tony Stark has made millions-no, billions- from the blood of innocence, and instead of helping them, he builds a suit of iron to assist only those who he benefits from."

"That's not true." Bucky insisted, still furious at himself for speaking to this man. Rumlow was seeking a way to prove Bucky was wrong, that Hydra was his only life. But he needed to remember that anything these people told him was a lie. It had to be...

"Really?" Rumlow scoffed in disgust. "He puts the blame on the Avengers, saying that they need Big Brother watching over them and a government's permission to save actual innocent people. He blames the guns and not the ones pulling the trigger. Tony Stark blames everyone but himself for the bloodshed that was spilled while he was off getting a sixteen year old playing superhero."

Bucky's eyes held no emotion though his heart sank. They knew about Peter Parker, the teenager? Peter was only just shy of being a superhero, he was young but the new improved S.H.E.I.L.D. had found him and offered him a job, or more likely, Tony offered. He was just a kid, that was true, but Tony asked him if he was ready-he wouldn't force anyone to join the Avengers. "Tony Stark is a hero." Bucky replied, though mainly out of his friendship for Steve did he defend the playboy, billionaire, philanthropist.

"No, Howard Stark was a hero. He'd have made a great Hydra agent." Rumlow signed, lost in thought for a moment. "Tony Stark is just a child riding off of his daddy's fame, using his knowledge to make more monsters while denying that he had anything to do with it. He claims the real heroes like us," Rumlow gestured to himself and Bucky. "need to be kept in check, whole he was the one who made Ultron, and received no punishment. And yet there you are, in this fake dream world of yours, living off the charity of a murder." Rumlow's tone was low, treating his asset like he was scolding a disobedient child. "If this dream was true, how could you live with yourself, protecting a man who helped slaughter children? How could your perfect friend Steve live with himself?"

Bucky stared at Rumlow for a full minute before turning his head away. Tony was no saint, that much was undeniably true, but he never was selfish when it came to blameless people. Tony was loyal to a select few and as long as Steve trusted him, Bucky would trust him as well.

Sighing, Rumlow could see that he was no closer to breaking their asset back into shape. But he would ensure that soon, they would have their Winter Soldier back. If the soldier still declined following his orders…

Well, Brock had no intention of wasting any more time on him. There were others who would die for Hydra. Yes, Barnes was their best fight, that was no doubt, but if worse came to worse-

Rumlow would enjoy being the one to deactivate this weapon.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

"Steve we will find him, we just need time."

"Bucky doesn't have time!"

Steve watched as Bruce started slightly at the raised tone but held firm in his position. Steve mentally sighed, not wanting to cause Bruce and discomfort but when it came to Bucky, Steve had little patience. "If we rush off anywhere for Bucky, we'll only lose him. Hydra's not as strong as they were but they still won't lose him without a fight. Please Steve, just let Tony and I continue piecing together the new Iron Man suit for rescuing Barnes; Natasha and Clint are searching high and low for Hydra's last movements as well, no one is giving up."

Steve huffed, balling his fists tightly while trying not to lash out. "I know…" Steve whispered. "Thank you Bruce." He muttered with no hint of a lie. In his tone lay only genuine thanks that he held for the other man. Bruce smiled a supporting yet sad smile before Steve turned and started stepping out of the lab.

Everyone in the tower was doing all they could do and more-so yet it felt like Steve was going to implode if he had to allow Bucky to stay in Rumlow's hands for even a second longer. They were still in the state, that much Vision could tell from examining the cameras from all across the country, but Hydra strategically planned the route to avoid the camera after a while and Vision lost them. With Maria Hill and the others help, they placed Hydra's hiding place in a large, twenty mile radios. Somewhere in that circle, was Hydra.

Steve avoided the pity stares he got from his friends as he passed them from the kitchen, the lab, living room-until he made his way back into his room. It was a nice bedroom; it had two beds due to the fact that Bucky nervously asked Steve if he had to sleep alone again, terrified of waking up and realizing that Steve was gone. How could Steve leave him after that? Next to the bed was a dresser and on that dresser was Bucky's notebook. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Steve carefully plucked open the book, examining the unmistakable handwriting of Bucky back when he was till just recovering from understanding what he had done these past seventy years. In it was mentions of "the man on the bridge", or "A small kid who cared about James". The descriptions soon left Steve heartbroken as Buck rote in a clumsy sprawl that he felt like he deserved to be punished.

"No Buck..." Steve soon had to close the book tenderly, needing to get back in his search for Buck. The journal fueled Steve's determination and he set it back just as carefully as he had picked it up.

Bruce was right about how hard they were working to help. But Steve could tell that none of the Avengers _really_ understood. They acted like they did for Steve's sake, but none knew what it was like to wake up one day and be stripped of your family and friends while living such a new life in the future. Nor did they understand what it was like to be forced to be mad into a weapon when everything that made you _you_ was stripped away and burned while all that was left was a shell of the person. Bucky might not be able to hold off and Steve couldn't lose him to Hydra.

He couldn't lose Bucky over and over and over.

He just couldn't.

 _Sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all so much for the favorites! They fuel me! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!_

Rumlow sighed as he was alone in his own room that contained one bed and a small dresser for the few clothing that he owned; days and days had past and yet they still hadn't broken the Soldier down. The Avengers were close to finding them and yet if they moved the odds were they found be discovered and if they stayed the odds were that they'd be discovered. Rumlow silently cursed as he thought this through.

As the new leader for Hydra, Rumlow made the choice to stay. When the others had their newest based set and with the cryo-chamber set, then they would go. He didn't expect it to be easy, but at the same time he had hoped that Barnes wasn't too far gone to believe he could have a life outside of Hydra. Pain was the only answer to show him the truth. Rumlow could hear the screams from Barnes as Rumlow's soldiers were attempting to work the mind wipe on Barnes. It caused more pain than anything else though, so Rumlow counted that as a win.

Resting his face in his hands, Rumlow let out an exhausted sigh, ignoring the yells from the other room. The sooner the Asset was convinced that Steve, his only reason for living, was dead, the sooner they could have their Soldier back. Soon Barnes would see that Hydra was the only hope the world had. The Avengers? The government? Just a Band-Aid used for a bullet wound. Yes, there would be deaths of guilty and innocent alike when Hydra inevitably gained control, but it was the only way to make things better for the future.

Hydra was the only answer….

 _"Hydra is the only answer."_

 _Sargent Brock Rumlow of the 107_ _th_ _stared at this man with disgust. They'd been captured by Hydra for weeks now and he had no hope for the others to still be alive. Rumlow couldn't hide his eye roll as this small man with glasses continued his work on Rumlow, bragging about the organization. Brock was no stranger to men like Zola; seeking power by any means necessary. Having used to be a part of a gang on New York's lower east side, Rumlow knew how to tolerate pain and disorder, but this was unlike anything he had faced before._

 _The blue serum that this man (Zola, he thought he heard one other man call him), had left Rumlow weak and delirious. When he regained his senses, all he could understand was pain. The serum always left him horse from screaming as the vial's left him feeling like his veins were on fire. The worst part was knowing that no help was coming for any of them. The army never was one to go out of their way for "expendable" soldiers._

 _Still strapped to a table as he was the first and so far only one of the men they had taken who had survived the experiment, Rumlow listens to Zola mainly out of boredom when he hears a scream from another room close by. It's not the first time Rumlow hears that scream but his heart twists nervously as he knows that soon he may be in the situation soon enough._

 _The truth was…Rumlow cared very little for his country. Unlike the others in the 107_ _th_ _, he joined less out of patriotism and more out of just getting a place where he would have food and shelter, unlike his situation at that time. Having no family, no friends, and no future that didn't end with starving to death, the eighteen year old signed up for the army. If he knew that his first mission would have ended like this, he may have stayed with the starving to death option._

 _The screams grew louder and Zola set down a needle and looked up as the door opened. "What's wrong with Barnes?" Zola asked in his strong accent, glancing up from his work to glare angrily at one of his assistants._

 _Rumlow frowned slightly. Barnes? He remembered a man by that name in his group. Were they giving up on Brock and using Barnes now? The thought of being expendable had Rumlow twist anxiously against his bonds._

 _"He's resisting the newest serum." The assistant responded timidly. "I-I'm not sure if he can survive much more."_

 _Sighing in frustration, Zola glanced down to Rumlow with a thoughtful expression. Rumlow glared back defiantly, unsure what Zola was thinking but knowing from past experience that it was going to be something Rumlow wouldn't enjoy._

 _"Prepare the cryo-chamber." Zola said, a small smile forming on his lips. "This one is will be backup in case Barnes fails to survive."_

 _Rumlow was right. He did not enjoy this._

Shaking his head out of the memory, Brock stood up rapidly and made his way back to Barnes, grabbing a piece of paper that he knew would assist them in turning Barnes. Under normal circumstances, Barnes would not believe this, but with the mental and physical turmoil he was going through, Brock had hope.

Yes, at first Hydra caused Rumlow nothing but pain, but he survived and came out stronger than ever. The same will happen to Barnes. He just didn't understand it as fast as Rumlow did.

When Zola and Red Skull set the place ablaze back when Rogers first saved Barnes, No one could have known that Rumlow was there too, asleep and frozen for decades until he was dug up by Hydra in the late 1980s, still just a teen. He was thought to have died in the fiery explosion according to Zola's notes in the aftermath, yet no one could have known that the reality was that he smothered under rocks and debris, carefully preserved thanks to the chamber.

Brock aged normally through the decades yet his skills and strength were above average. Not closed to Barnes or Rogers levels of superhuman but his were high enough to have helped him live past a building fall on top of him, even though the end result was the scars across is form. And even then, when there was little hope for him to have survived, Hydra found him and brought him back to the latest base and he became the newest leader.

Rumlow owed Hydra everything. And he wouldn't let them down.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

Bucky let out another roar of anger as his flesh felt like it was going to melt off his bones, the electricity coursing throughout his body. It was not an exact replica of the Chair that he had been forced to go through before, but the pain was similar enough, even if his memories stay intact. He didn't know what drugs they had given him, but it was enough to fog up his body and leave it with barely any energy.

He clamped his mouth shut, not willing to let them gain the satisfaction of his screams. The pain stopped suddenly and Bucky let out a gasp, still woozy from pain. The solider moved the device away from Bucky's face which allowed him to see that Rumlow had returned.

"Untie him." Rumlow eye's stayed on the Hydra soldier and quickly the man complied, unlocking Bucky from the chair and letting Bucky fall to his knees with nothing supporting him. This would be the perfect time for Bucky to fight, to rip these men limb from limb and make it back to Steve, to his home…but his body wouldn't cooperate with his mind. He was too weak, too tired and he hated himself for it.

Brock looked at Bucky emotionlessly and Bucky's eyes traveled down to see the other man gripping something in his hands. Setting it down on the ground by Bucky's knees, Rumlow turned back towards the door and the younger soldier followed suit, locking the metal door with a slam and sliding the bar back in place, leaving a weak and drugged superhuman unable to break it open.

Bucky's chest heaved up and down from the events that occurred only a few moments ago. He wanted to get up and run but nothing happened. He growled at himself and pushed his hands on the floor to support his shaking legs, able to take one step before falling back down again on the concrete floor, his nerves screaming in agony at the movement.

The newspaper was still on the ground, within arm's reach. Bucky cocked his head to the side, glancing at the paper with growing curiosity. Rumlow hadn't said anything about what it was, yet Bucky felt himself reach out weakly, slowly sliding the paper inch by inch until it was close enough or his eyes to settle on the headline.

Bucky would swear that his heart stopped.

 _America's Hero Steve Rogers Slain._ It was dated months ago, back when they had first fought on that highway. The front picture showed a cracked shield and a body that was covered by a sheet as the ambulance were in position to carry the body up.

Steve…

He was dead…

And Bucky had let him die.

His body remained rigid as he processed it, the urge to deny it stronger than anything else in that moment. "No…" He began but his voice cracked. The tears slipped down his cheeks and over his numb face. He didn't even realize he was shaking his head until the wetness of his eyes started. A wordless, soundless scream emerged and he doubled over, throwing the paper as far as his weak body could muster. His forehead came into contact with the ground and he _couldn't just stop shaking._

Steve was gone because of him.

A loud scream exploded from him as he was curled up, broken in every way possible. It was an inconsolable scream that only arose from the truly heartbroken, from the ones that had nothing left.

Bucky's reason for living stopped and he had nothing left.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

It was impossible for anyone to have missed the broken sound coming from Barnes. Rumlow leaned against the outside of the door where Bucky was kept. A small smiled grew on his face at the further sounds of Barnes's sobs. It was almost amusing how much this asset cared for Rogers. The assurance that Steve was gone was enough to bring back their Winter Soldier. It may take some time but Rumlow had faith that by the time their new base was set, they would have the asset fully functioning.

Rumlow moved away from the wall and walked away back to his room, eagerly awaiting for Hydra's rise to power.

 _Brock Rumlow was part of the Savage Crimes gang on New York's lower east side but he wasn't frozen nor did he ever fight in WWII, I just had this idea months ago and I really wanted to add it in here somewhere. I hope it's not too out of place, I was thinking of the reasons why Rumlow could still be so loyal to Hydra._


	4. Chapter 4

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

It had been over a week before Bucky was finally located and it was a week too long. No one knew what could have happened to him during this time but from the case file that Steve had memorized back when he was in search for Barnes, he had ideas, and they all made him sick to his core. Tony and Bruce's combined help was able to reveal Hydra's current location. As careful as the agency was in the past, losing so many of their leaders made them sloppy.

Steve was silent as they rode into the black vehicle for stealth, the other Avengers such as Falcon and Wanda were silently flying by in the darkness of that evening. Bucky had been taken for over a week and they were doing only God knows what to him. Though no matter what, Steve would take care of him. The improvement may be gone and they'd have to start from scratch but he'd do today tomorrow and for the rest of his life if it meant that he could protective his Bucky.

Oh he was going to enjoy making Rumlow pay for this. Bucky brought out his dark side, there was no doubt. And there was no way Steve would allow Rumlow to live after this. This was unforgivable; no one touched Bucky.

Nat went first, her skills unparalleled with any other agent which helped her take out the first row of Hydra that they needed to tackle. Clint Barton was not far behind, assisting her with his unflappable archery. Ensuring that no one could get out, they called in the rest of the Avengers. Vision and Wanda were no match for the snipers that tried in vain to get to their battle stations in time for combat.

"Search the perimeter." Steve announced to the rest. "Sam and I will search for Buck." With Falcon by his side, both men rushed off into the old building, the Avengers never failing to discourage anyone who tried to block their way.

"Cut off one head, two more-!" A high pitched screech was all that was heard from the young agent, who didn't even have time to finish his little war cry before Steve ricocheted his shield at the man before it bounced back in his hand. Sam's wings were like knives as they cut through the mindless Hydra drones. Together they searched over half the building to no avail as to where their friend could be. Captain America and Falcon hadn't been gone too long from the rest of the team before Natasha contacted them on the cons.

"We have Rumlow." Her voice was soft yet it stopped Steve in his tracks.

That gave Steve enough of a reason to stop his rampage along with Sam, who stood next to him waiting for their next orders. Bucky wouldn't be far from Brock. Doubtlessly, he would be the newest handler.

Steve ran back to Nat with even more strength that he ever displayed before.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

A mirthless laugh greeted Steve as he walked closer to the kneeling, bleeding form of Brock Rumlow. The room was dark and felt wet; it had empty gurneys with splotched of blood on them, scattered randomly around the room giving the impression of a haunted hospital. This was where they had been keeping Bucky. Steve swallowed painfully and exhaled shakily, trying to hide his fear at the face of one of Bucky's torturers.

They were settled directly in the middle of the abandoned warehouse yet it seemed more like a torture room. Brock was bleeding no doubt gifts given to him from Nat, and his hands were bound behind him. "Long time, no see Cap." The man responded with the smile still on his face, looking at Steve like they were old friends.

Bile picked up in the back of Steve's throat. The sick fact was that Steve once thought they _were_ friends. They laughed together, they fought together, and Steve even shared his old memories of his old army days with his old friends with Brock. And all that time Rumlow knew where Bucky was and what he meant to Rogers and he did _nothing_. Bucky Barnes was brainwashed and tortured to the point that would kill most men and still, Rumlow did nothing.

Oh, Steve was going to enjoy this.

Sam looked over at his friend worriedly; unsure of what he would do. The rest of the Avengers were still off taking care of the few Hydra agents, they would not be long. Steve's arms crossed precariously over his chest as he eyed the scarred man in front of him as Rumlow continued mockingly. "Any questions before the power of Hydra comes raining down on you and your little crew?"  
"I don't give a damn about Hydra." Steve hissed dangerously. He stepped closer, only a foot away from the other man. "I only care about one person."

Rumlow rolled his eyes and gave a small hiss of pain when Natasha kicked him in the back, her own hatred of the man for causing her friend's pain seeping through. Nat didn't trust easily and when she did, she took it rather particular when men like this hurt her loved ones. "Are you still mad about that? Like I said before, it's nothing personal Cap."

"You could say that but it would still feel personal." Steve responded without any emotion. "Where is he?"

"Why would we still have him Cap?" The man responded in disgust. "He was too broken; not at all useful to as. Shame we didn't get to him in time before you broke him."

Faster than any of them had seen him before, Steve was suddenly griping Rumlow's throat, his eyes dark and his fingers tight. "You broke him." Steve's voice cracked but he pushed himself to go on. "Now, what did you do with him?" Dropping the man like he was a disgusting rat, Rumlow fell limply on the cement ground, spitting out blood. Natasha's foot came back to rest painfully against Rumlow's shoulders, her heels digging into his flesh.

Rumlow scoffed at Steve's question, like the answer was so obvious. "Hydra couldn't have him spilling our secrets, now could we? When we understood he was too far gone, we killed him." He knew where this would end but damned if he wasn't going to have fun with Rogers before he went.

Even though the first thing Steve did was doubt those words, it still pierced him worse than a knife wound. "You're lying." Steve growled, low and guttural. He couldn't accept that answer. They needed Bucky too much to kill him.

 _But did they need him?_ Asked a side of Steve that he wouldn't listen to. But it pushed on. _They could make more soldiers. If Bucky was of no use to them…what else would they have done to him?_

Blinking rapidly, Steve swallowed his fear down before anyone noticed his apprehension, eyeing Rumlow's content and leering grin with a snarl that would have made the mightiest of men shiver.

"If you don't believe me, just check the other room." Rumlow jerked his head towards a a second door that was open in-between two beds. His smile grew as Steve turned towards the seemingly harmless room. "Consider it a small present from me to you."

Looking over at Sam, his friend replied, "Vision scanned the building. There's no explosives." Knowing what Rogers was thinking. With that answer, Steve nodded to Falcon, giving him permission to check the opened door, all the while Rumlow had that same sick grin on his face, as if in on a private joke.

Sam hesitated for a split second before walking over hesitantly towards the room and disappearing from the group, he was only gone a few moments before he returned, utter horror before on his face as he turned to face Steve with a look that stopped Steve's heart.

"What?" Steve's mouth had gone dry. He was both prepared to look in the room and avoid it with every fiber of his being.

"Steve…" Sam's voice was apologetic. Accepting. Revolted.

Steve didn't wait any longer.

As he watched the Captain practically run to him, Sam considered warning Steve; locking the door and begging Steve to calm down before he showed him but Steve was already pushing Sam firmly yet gently back to the side and Steve's eyes caught of an image that rendered him speechless.

There, lying alone on an empty gurney, was Bucky's metal arm. Dried brown blood was on the stump that was connected to Bucky's scarred shoulder, and it was surrounding the left side of the bed…too much blood.

Bucky's blood.

Steve didn't even realize that he stopped breathing.

"Steve, I…" Sam couldn't reply. Everything sort of comfort he wanted to offer would fall on deaf ears because if that arm belonged to Reilly and he knew that he had suffered…Sam would have slaughtered anyone that crossed his path.

Rumlow gave out a barking laugh that turned into a pain grunt as Natasha continued impaling the enemy with her heels. Though she herself could not see what was causing her two friends grief, she could guess and that made her want to kill this monster even slower.

Steve's eyes never left the image that lay before him, his features frozen. His fingers lost their senses and his round shield fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Numb. Yes, that's what he felt. Numb. This couldn't mean that Bucky was gone…this was a trick. A trap. They had gone through so much to get back to each other…through wars, ice, and torture but after all that, they were together. Steve couldn't have lost him so soon. What had Bucky ever done to deserve this?

"I have to admit." Rumlow sighed in mock sadness. "It was pretty pathetic how much he screamed for you when we were cutting him up." He winced mockingly as if he could still hear screams before pushing on to verbally cut open Steve. "He had to be disciplined accordingly after all, can't have the new recruits think about leaving. It's a shame, he had so much potential."

Sam's seething glare was no match for the complete and utter loathing that Steve directed at Rumlow. Steve's body stayed in front of the drawer but his head was turned. Thousands of thoughts ran across his mind, yet the only thing he could utter was-

"Why?" His voice sounded raw, like he had been screaming non-stop for so long.

Rumlow shrugged, his dark eyes never strayed from Rogers's. "Why not?" Was all he could say drily before his smile returned. Bucky was worth less than the mud of his boots.

And Steve snapped.

Looking back, Sam would vow that he never thought that Steve would fly over to Rumlow, that Sam never saw him coming but the honest truth was that he saw that look before; that vengeful look. And he allowed Steve to go.

Nat looked at Steve's blue eyes for one moment before whispering "He's all yours, Steve." And she removed her foot from Brock's back, leaving him open.

Because if their places were switched, both people would tear Rumlow's limbs off.

Quicker than Sam or Natasha ever saw the super solider go before, he was picking up his shield and slammed it into Rumlow's chest. Nat barely had time to move away before Steve pulled the shield out again and slammed it back in. Sam and Natasha watched silently, knowing that if anyone tried to kill or have Steve be arrested for beating Rumlow, they would have to get through them first. Though none of the Avengers would would stop Steve from killing this man, they both knew the traitor had answers to questions about Hydra that needed answering.

Though that was the last thing on anyone's mind.

"You knew." Steve growled to the bleeding form of Rumlow as he laid on the floor, trying and failing to hold back his screams. His chest was bleeding rapidly from the deep gash that the vibrainum shield left in his skin; even his own bulletproof vest was little match against the shield. "You knew!" He roared again before ripping out his shield and going full force once more. Rumlow knew. He knew Bucky was the Winter Soldier and never told Steve. He knew what Bucky went through and he still relished in ripping out all that made him James Barnes and turned him into an asset. He knew what Bucky meant to him and yet he still took him away.

Rumlow knew.

Panting, Steve keeled over the broken form of Brock Rumlow. Captain America's shield was wedge deep onto in his chest that it stayed upright with no sign of falling…and yet Rumlow still was not dead. Brock's facial expression was wide with pain though he was no longer trying to hide it, his eyes switching back and forth from the shield still holding his superhuman organs together and back to Steve, wondering why he didn't kill him.

This was Steve at his dark side. And God help the fool who ever crossed him.

Mutely thankful that Steve left Rumlow alive for further questioning, Natasha was the first to move after the deed was done, questions on how the man was even still alive was put on the back burner of her mind. That was something for the Avengers to solve later. Her hand settled delicately on Steve's trembling shoulders, his breathing heavy. She wanted nothing more than to tell him that she was so sorry, that she was there for him-but that would solve nothing. The only person who could console Steve was gone.

"Nat, Sam…" Steve started, swallowing before continuing. "Can you ask the rest to help me find his-?"Steve couldn't say the word "Body". Rumlow could still have been lying, Steve tried to reason with himself. After so long without each other, he couldn't accept this. Maybe the others had given up because of the man's words, but until he had proof, Bucky was alive and waiting for him and Steve was not going to let him down. "Find him?"

The both nodded, knowing he would not really say. The soldiers turned their head when the door next to them pushed open, revealing Wanda who glanced at the wheezing Rumlow with no sympathy. "I'll make sure he answers your questions." She replied, nodding at Steve. Yanking his shield out of Rumlow who was unable to stop his yell of pain, Wanda quickly used her power to hold Rumlow's body together until help arrived, leaving him unable to use death as an escape from punishment. Steve silently left his three friends in search for one thing.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

Steve hadn't stopped searching even when his com went off with the rest of his team announcing that they had either got rid of or captured the last bit of Hydra, and that Rumlow would survive his wounds thanks to the paramedics that arrived on the scene. He thanked them yet told them that he wouldn't be leaving just yet. He would thank them properly another time.

There, at the end of the building, in the last room he could find, lay before him a door. It was pure metal and was locked, but Steve used his strength to pry it open with ease. It was dark and dank in the small cell but in the corner curled up into a tight ball was a unique figure that Steve knew better than his own.

Bucky.

Alive.

Though barely if looks said anything. And what had drawn Steve's attention first was Bucky's metal arm…or lack of thereof. His left arm was gone and it was done brutally. His light grey shirt that he had been wearing when he was taken was covered in blood from the left side where his arm was forcibly taken. His face was pale and had scattered marks from what looked like fists had embedded in the flesh only a few hours ago and that image alone sprung ablaze a new fiery hatred for all things Hydra for hurting his brother. His eyes glassy and lifeless, staring at Steve like he didn't recognize him as he leaned against the grime-covered wall.

"Bucky?" Steve whispered.

Looking up at the voice, Bucky's eyes amplified in a mixture of hope and adoration as his eyes settled on the form in front of him. His bright blue eyes never looked away from Steve. "They said you were dead." Bucky gasped, wobbling slightly as he tried to get up despite the weakness his head. The blood loss and being awake as they tore off his metal arm would leave even the best solider in pure agony. "They said you were dead…I saw the paper..."

Steve was ready to puke at those words. God, what had they done to his head? When he came face to face with Rumlow again he was going to add a few more scars to that bastard.

Falling to the floor, Steve grabbed either side of Bucky's shoulders and pulled him against his chest. He panted in Buck's brown hair, ignoring everything going on outside of the room as he focused solely on his brother. His emotional hold on himself snapped like a daisy chain he was sobbing harder than he ever remember doing so before, except for the time Bucky fell from the train. Bucky was hurt again and it was just too much for him. Bucky deserved better; why did Steve fail him so many times when Bucky was always there for him? Steve was holding Bucky as close as he could, crouching over him as a human shield to protect him. Now until the end of his days.

Steve's frame was wracked with the violent sobs and he could feel his shirt grow wet from Bucky's own quiet tears. Whether from pain or from joy Steve didn't knew...maybe it was both. "I've got you Buck." He vowed strongly despite his raw throat. "I've got you, I promise, you're safe…I'm so sorry Buck…But I promise I will keep you safe."

Even now in his worn state and pained body, Bucky knew his way around Steve's familiar, warm body and he wrapped his one arm tightly around Steve's waist, his thumb rubbing up and down the spine soothingly to comfort his friend...a pattern he distantly remembered doing all those years ago.

With one hand tangled in Bucky's hair, the other hand was wrapped tightly around his shoulder; his grip firm yet careful, like he was handling something precious and irreplaceable. "I'm so sorry Buck." Steve's tears continued to fall, though more like a steady river than a drowning typhoon. "I almost lost you again…I thought-I thought Brock was telling the truth and that I failed you again…"

Brock lied to both of them...Bucky growled slightly at the thought of Rumlow hurting Steve in this way. "It's not your fault Steve." Bucky shook his head with horror that his best friend could blame himself for what Rumlow had done. Though still in pain from losing his metal limb that was once attached to his body's nerves, Bucky moved back by a fraction, his blue eyes holding on to Steve's. His flesh hand was quickly on Steve's face. Gentle and tender, the loyal protector that was never too far from Bucky's persona coming out because Steve was never to blame. Never.

"You did everything you could." Bucky tipped forward in a slow motion, his eyes were soft; staring at Steve with the look of watching something completely priceless. "You saved me…again Stevie." His brother came back for him. He would have died, or worse, been back with Hydra, if not for Steve.

Steve raised his head as Bucky leaned closer towards him. Tipping his head, their foreheads touched with unsaid love and affection. Bucky's hand was still on Steve's wet cheeks, their noses brushing each other's as they refused to move away, uncaring that the rest of the Avengers could be watching the intimate scene between two brothers in arms.

"You saved me." Bucky whispered again, his grip on Steve's cheek turning into a careful caress as Steve held on to his friend with such tightness it was as if Bucky would disappear if he loosen his hold for even a moment. Rumlow being brought to the government for questioning was the last thing that he was thinking of. The son of a bitch knew that his lie of Bucky's death wouldn't last long; he'd hoped Steve would kill him before Rumlow could be brought in for questioning.

Steve bit his lip to stop from letting out another choked sob. He carefully maneuvered Bucky's head to rest against Steve's chest, his arms still protectively wrapped around Bucky's cold form. Bucky's one arm lowered down to grip Steve's hand, positioning so that he was holding it against his own chest as he showed no sign of moving. They would need to build a new arm for Bucky with Stark's help, and no doubt this would hurt him all over again and give him some time to get used to it, but this would be okay. Somehow, Steve knew that they would be okay.

As long as Barnes and Rogers were together, the world was alright again.

And Steve would fight tooth and nail to ensure that they never were separated again, and he knew Bucky felt the same.

They were together and only God Himself could ever take Bucky away from him. Steve and Bucky were family.

And they were home.


	5. Chapter 5

_After watching Civil War I can confirm that I am dead. It was a good life. I wish you all a good rest of your day and I hope that this is a good chapter!_

Brock Rumlow remained silent as silent as the dead as the EMTs carefully placed him on the gurney, strapped in place with no hope of escape. The Witch was watching him dangerously, eyeing him with enough loathing that he wanted to smile, if he wasn't in such pain.

It was difficult for him to know that despite all their hard planning, he and most of Hydra were captured again. Thankfully, there were those in the other warehouse who would take off to the next base when they hear of his capture. Hydra was weak but not broken, and Rumlow wouldn't let the Avengers defeat them.

The paramedics asked him question after question but whether or not he was in pain but it didn't matter. He lost his asset, his property _again_ to Rogers. Banging the back of his head against the gurney, Rumlow cursed for being so close to getting his perfect soldier back—the Soldier was almost home-then Rogers killed him all over again. Banes may have been Steve's before, but the Soldier was _his_ for years. He helped train him, break him, mold him into a hero-and Rogers had been trying to destroy all that hard work. Rumlow bit his lip with enough strength to draw blood.

Only _he_ could fix him or break him. Whether Rumlow was stitching the asset up from an injury after a mission or beating him down for training to make him stronger, the Solider was _his_ responsibility.

 _Rumlow had just finished one of his latest mission for Hydra, quickly making his way to the Asset after his debriefing from Pierce. He'd only been in charge of the Asset for a few months; not long after he'd been found by Hydra. He wasn't a fan of babysitting a basic machine but it could have been worse._

 _He was the handler for it; feed it, let it sleep, train it, punish it-it was a simple job. And also—this man, this Barnes was trained and molded into the perfect solider, one that he had known decades ago. And now being in charge of such a ward was a responsibility that Rumlow refused to fail at._

 _Rumlow pushed the doorway open where Barnes was, still unfrozen since he had to complete a mission in a few days' time- but Rumlow didn't ask questions when it came to his bosses. The Russians had used the Asset for so long Rumlow doubted the thing knew he once was Barnes._

 _The room was simple and to the point where the Asset lived-it was basically a cell but he never complained, though Rumlow doubted he could even if he wanted to-when the mission was over the Asset would return to the cryo chamber. Unlocking the concrete door, Rumlow stepped in the cold room before stopping dead in his tracks._

 _Sitting on the edge of his bed with a blank stare and bleeding wounds that were fresh, was the Asset. Punch marks and dark black, blue bruises were forming around his arms and face; most likely there were more underneath his black tank top; seeing as peeking through the top was a growing gash most likely made form a knife._

 _Before Rumlow could find the words to even ask what had happened, the Asset raised his head and stared at Rumlow. Brock could have been wrong, but he would say that he watched Barnes's blue eyes soften in relief to see him. Whether that was reality or just something he made up in his mind, Brock didn't care._

 _"What happened?" Rumlow whispered, taking a step forward before kneeling down to Barnes's level. His knee was pressed against the Asset's leg and his hands rested on top of his on kneecap, gripping him almost painfully._

 _Answering his direct order, Barnes responded din his monotone voice- "Sergeants Redford and Grillo."_

 _Nodding, Rumlow found himself unable to look away from the emotionless stare of the man in front of him. "Why?"_

 _The Asset paused for a moment-looking all too human as his eyes frowned slightly as if trying in vain to come up with an answer. Rumlow hide back a growl at the Asset failing to answer quickly. A defeated look entered his blue eyes and the Asset hung his head slightly to his handler. "I do not know sir…" He stayed silent, an unspoken fear sent tremors in his body as he waited for his punishment for not knowing the answer._

 _Rumlow had been instructed to harm Barnes if he ever was unable to give an answer fast enough—not even if the Asset was fearful for punishment. This was the only way to ensure that he never left Hydra's side, and Rumlow knew that…_

 _Yet he couldn't. This was his charge and he would be damned if anyone else harmed him. It was his job to do anything to the Asset. Maybe later he would use force for ensuring that the Asset stays strong and perfect—but for now he allow this slip to go unnoticed._

 _Staring at the younger man for a few moments, Rumlow arose, noticing the involuntary flinch that he gave from the quick movement. The knowledge that the bored soldiers were hurting his Asset wrapped around his heart and refused to let go. How dare they? This was_ his _Asset. His property-no one touched his possessions._

 _"I'll deal with them." Rumlow announced quietly, towering over the smaller man who was slouching down to lessen the pain of his injuries. "Clean yourself up." He ordered, remembering that Barnes could not act without order._

 _Standing sturdily despite his wounds, Barnes walked towards the rusty sink that was near his bed and turned it on, leaving Rumlow to go and seek the two sergeants._

 _He found them easily; at first they were smirking, oblivious as to why Rumlow would ask or care what they did to the Asset. He was just a weapon. And they were bored. What was the problem?_

 _Rumlow's snarl erased any more comebacks._

 _The two men screamed, begged, yelled that the Asset was used to this sort of thing but Brock ignored them all. They were never going to touch his soldier again._

 _No one would._

The memory brought a smirk to Rumlow's lips. No…no he would not lose his property. Not like this.

MARVELMARVELMAVEL

Steve carefully maneuvered Bucky with the utmost care as if his cargo would break at the wrong touch. Sliding his left arm under Bucky's legs, Steve used his other arm to grip around Bucky's upper back delicately. Bucky nestled his head atop of his friend's collarbone while his right arm was pressed against Steve's chest, the heartbeat rhythm against his fingertips calming his breathing.

In the back of Steve's mind he could hear Sam behind him speaking to the rest of their team that Bucky was discovered. Bucky was half conscious though nonetheless he was fading fast from blood loss. Nothing life threatening but it's still enough to have Steve hurrying faster to the black car. Steve didn't notice the presence of the other man and he was taken aback before he remembered that Sam wasn't far behind him when he was looking throughout the rooms. Sam somehow found Steve and was standing at the edge of the door way, looking at Bucky with an open mouth, something akin to shock and pity on his face.

"Call Dr. Cho." Steve's orders managed to pull Sam out of his own mindset and he nods, setting his coms to the doctor's office and quickly conveying what they will be needing for her newest patient. With the severeness of Bucky's injuries, they needed the best.

As Steve carefully starts making his way outside with Sam by his side, he watches as Rumlow is being transported as well, to Stark's tower until the new S.H.E.I.L.D. can tell the Avengers what to do with the terrorist. Brock turned his head to face the scowling form of Rogers and the bastard actually brings himself to smile at the captain. There were still more of Hydra waiting for them. His capture would mean nothing to the organization's attempts to bring the world to order.

But that didn't matter right now to Steve. As long as Buck was okay, than Steve would be as well.

Without a word, Rumlow is transported with more care than he deserved into the ambulance, sending him the same way Bucky soon would be. Unfortunately, the tower was the best place for anyone to hide and it was best if they kept Rumlow healing around them so they could go through some questioning. The thought disgusted Steve to know that they were soon going to be facing each other yet again. It didn't matter that Rumlow had no power now, he would never hurt Bucky again while Steve still lived.

Natasha settled a hand on Steve's shoulder, prompting him to enter the car with his priceless burden and gently lean against the seat in the back, showing no sign of loosening his hold. He watched as Bucky's eyes fluttered open at the movement of the car starting and Steve knows that the painful groan Bucky lets out is out of his own volition.

"If I could I would kill them all." Bucky reacts with shock at the strong, silent Steve Rogers responding in such a way. His eyes went wide, he found himself looking at Steve the same way he did back on the helicarrier all those months ago. Shock. Affection. Confusion at how he could be worth all this to Steve. But, this time, he moves over closer towards Steve and Steve saw this as what it was; a silent sign of consent to touch him. Steve wastes no time to wrap him in his arms, crushing him against his chest.

Steve's mouth pressed his lips against Bucky's pale temple tenderly. "They can never touch you again. Buck…I-I hate what you lived through and I wasn't there to…" Steve's voice breaks in a rush and he stops long enough that Bucky thinks he was done. "I let you go, I didn't save you, and I will never forgive myself for it, but you… you came back-to me-and I will _never_ let you go." Silent sobs started shuddering throughout his body, causing Bucky in his arms to tremble too.

Bucky tries to speak but his voice was dry and weak. Food was scares during his time there, along with water; Rumlow seemed to have enjoyed trying past tactics to get him to stay with Hydra and bring about the Soldier. All Bucky could do was move his free hand up and rest it against Steve's cheek, conveying how much he is grateful for Steve as well. He could feel himself fading too fast now, the beatings and mental torture getting the best of him. Maybe one day he can tell Steve that he was the one who broke Bucky free, it was Steve that saved him. He promised himself he would…but for now, the battle of his eyelids won and he felt himself fall into the black.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

As much as Steve knew Bucky needed rest after all this, his heart still thudded painfully against his chest as Bucky's eyes slid to a close. Settling in the van, Steve sat in the middle of the seats located in the back of the car, his arms shifting slightly so that he could still be holding Bucky's waist with one hand and softly run his fingers though the brown hair with the other. Sam sat by Steve's left, watching carefully as Steve was stroking rhythmically over Bucky's hair, down his pale cheek, past his chin and then back up again; a pattern that he had seen a few times before, when Steve would be asleep next to Bucky when they were watching a movie and Bucky would do that exact pattern, like he had done it a million times before. Sam stayed silent as he watched Steve's movements, which were light enough that it seems he was touching something breakable in his grasp.

Carefully, so not to disturb his friend's moments, Sam leaned closer to Steve, waiting for him to be noticed without interrupting. Steve rose his red eyes to face Sam's concerned ones. "He's going to be okay." Sam spoke with tenderness and assurance. After all Steve and Bucky had gone through, the Avengers wouldn't let them be separated. Not ever again.

Steve's small smile of gratefulness was enough to bring his worry down slightly. But only slightly. Sighing deeply, Steve glanced down to his fiend's sleeping face as the van was moving, sending them back home. Leaning down, Steve placed his lips against Bucky's forehead, putting barely any pressure on his friend. They were going to get through this like they always did.

Together.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, please, please forgive me. I promise I didn't mean to let this wait so long._

 _It's not a good excuse I know, but in the past few years I have been not doing great and I ignored it, and finally it hit me like a ton of bricks and writing was so hard for me to do; I would look at my writing and think it was horrible and everyone hated it, so I stopped for a while._

 _I am sorry about that. I hope you like where this goes and please, have pity on me if I update slowly, I will write as often as I can. *hug!*_

As Rumlow sat in the clear prison that was once built for the Hulk, he wondered how the hell he was supposed to piss with all the cameras eyeing him. His above averaged strength would do nothing against this Hulk proof cell, and he wouldn't give Stark or any of the other Avengers the satisfaction of him pounding futility against his prison.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Rumlow rubbed his knuckles lightly against his clothed chest, wincing slightly at the still tender injury. He was healing faster than a normal human but it still hurt like hell. Brock bit his bottom lip to the point of bleeding when he thought of how close he was at getting back his solider. Hydra would rise again with the Asset's abilities and naturally he wanted his possession back. When Hydra had given him Barnes, it was just an assignment-be his handler. Brock was given permission to invent trigger words and fresh punishment for the Asset and he took that up without hesitation.

But it was not like what he had expected. Being responsible and protective over his assignment was more than his mission now-it was his duty. Barnes was _his_. And no one was going to take him away.

The concrete door slide open in front of him, quickly revealing a dark haired man wearing an AC/DC shirt and ripped black jeans. Ugh…Tony Stark. Rumlow refused to raise his head up to acknowledge the other man. He may be at their mercy but he would not be their puppet.

"That looks painful." Tony announced cheerfully as he jerked his head towards Rumlow's heavily bandaged chest that was still visible despite the gray baggy shirt that he was wearing.

"I've had worse." Rumlow drily replied, thinking of when a certain building had landed on him.

"I bet." Tony sounded more like he was discussing the weather with a friend that a mass murder. Pulling up a metal seat, Tony sat cross legged in front of the clear cell, a smirk on his lips. "So Cap's a little pissed after you took his BFF, so I figured I'd have a talk with you first, you know before you get questioned about your little buddies..."

"I will only talk to the Asset." Rumlow responded.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"Why?" Rumlow's monotone voice was clearly disinterested. He scooted up on his bed to lay down, his hands resting behind his head as he closed his eyes.

"Well, you tortured him for decades and then you've been trying to kill us for months, so," Tony let the word draw out for a moment before replying, "Yeah, Steve would much rather kill you than let that happen. Also," Here Tony leaned closer, a glint in his eyes that look a bit like a mad scientist. "Consider me curious how a man like you should be able to survive after what you've done."

Rumlow stayed in his position as he answered. "And you? Hiring a child to fight your battels for you while you tried to hide behind those Accords?" Those useless Accords were all over the news; it was pathetically insulting how close the world came to signing the documents. Rumlow wouldn't have given a damn if it wasn't for the fact that Stark was the face person for the Accords until they were vetoed. God, he hated that man…everything he stood for made him sick.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Stark visibly flinched before quickly covering up his act, no doubt not expecting such a heated response.

"The Accords if done correctly could have helped the world." Stark replied with a slight edge to his voice. It almost brought a grin to Brcok's face with how easy this man was to rattle. "The only reason it didn't pass was because of King T'Challa's insistences that heroes did more good than harm…"

"But you still feel the need to keep people in check." Rumlow concluded, watching Stark's eyes narrow. This time he let his smile show; messing up with Stark's head would be the most fun he had in months. "Funny, you sound like you're one of Hydra's leaders."

"I'm _not_ Hydra." Tony snarled back. The revulsion dripping from his words, al Tony ever wanted to do was help people. Helping his family and friends were all that mattered to him- and this man compared him to Hydra? How-

"You're right. You're worse." Rumlow hissed dangerously, snapping Tony out of his thoughts. "At least we take pride in our work. We will save the world with our mission. But you? You hide behind your money and Accords. You can give up your little 'power" by giving them your suits but you expect a boy like Parker, who is his power, to be owned by the government?" Rumlow scoffed in disgust before plopping back on his bed. "It's pathetic how hard you try to act like a hero when you are the worst monster I have ever faced."

Tony opened his mouth to no doubt make up a snappy reply when Rumlow interrupted him terely. "I will only talk to Barnes. Accept it or torture me but I will not talk to anyone else."

Tony's scowl was enough of a reward for Rumlow as he turned on the bed, his back facing Stark. "This was fun, we should try this again sometime. I'll send you a bar of soap in the meantime." Tony retorted, the sound of metal scraping against metal proved that he was returning the chair before the doors opened, leaving Brock alone again.

Brock wondered just how soon he would get the answer for speaking with Barnes…

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

"Over my dead body."

"Captain…"

"No way."

Steve Rogers was glaring at Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross with a rage that almost had the other man take a step back.

Almost.

Thankfully for Ross, he was speaking with the Captain from the video screen elsewhere, which was most likely the only thing saving him from getting his face pounded in by both Tony, Sam, and Steve in the conference room. "Captain, it is not up to me." Ross drawled sternly. "If it was, we would have both Rumlow and Barnes in my custody." At Steve's snarl of anger, Ross pushed on. "But the government agrees that Barnes is not valuable enough to force him to not speak with Rumlow. Short of torture-"

"I say torture." Steve announced defiantly.

"-we are allowing Barnes to talk with Rumlow to get information on the rest of Hydra. Alone, so no Rogers, you can't be there with him." Ross continued, a sick sort of satisfaction in his tone as he watched Steve's horrified look. "If he doesn't cooperate, we will take him-but since he is, we are leaving him there with Stark."

"So that Tony looks like the bad guy if Rumlow escapes?" Sam questioned knowingly.

Ross flicked off the screen and left the three men alone. Steve swore under his breath and turned around, his back facing the other two. Let Bucky, his brother his friend, talk to his abuser? Never.

"Steve…" Tony started.

"He's still unconscious." Steve growled, barely hiding the crack in his voice. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to ignore the image of his Bucky lying pale against the white sheets as Dr. Cho carefully started stitching him up. "From what Rumlow did to him. His arm is gone, his is in pain, I wasn't there to help him, and now they want him to just talk to Rumlow because Brock asked him to? Since when did terrorists become more important than their victims?"

"I agree with Steve." Sam stayed his ground, crossing his muscular arms across his chest as he stared down Tony who raised up his hands.

"Hey I'm not saying you guys are wrong." Tony answered. "But Hydra won't stop at trying to get Bucky."

"I won't let them." Steve's hands clenched together, his nails digging into the palm of his hand, drawing blood. "He doesn't deserve this. Buck deserves better."

"Yes, he does." Tony agreed honestly. "But since the Accords didn't go to plan, the government is still looking at us as vigilantes. If we do this, not only will we be put into their good books, but we can keep Bucky safe from Hydra forever." Tony hated this, hated having to work for someone like Ross and let Rumlow have his way. But Tony knew when they were left with no option.

Steve opened his mouth to angrily reply when he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder. "We can just let him talk once-just once Steve-and if Rumlow won't answer, we drop him to Ross and Bucky never has to talk to him again."

Steve stared at Sam with sad blue eyes, desperately trying to think of another way. He could take Buck and run. Tony could blame Steve and then the Avengers would be safe from punishment. He and Bucky could hide wherever, somewhere that would let Bucky have proper time to heal, to be safe-

But if there was more of Hydra…then how could Bucky ever have a shot of being truly safe?

Steve hung his head in acceptance, more willing to take a beating from all of Hydra's agents then do what had to be done. "Can we give him some time to heal first?" Steve pleaded. "Please don't make him deal with this now."

"Not now." Tony vowed. "I will do whatever I have to do to get Ross to agree, but give Bucky all the time he needs. Bruce and I are working as fast as we can on his new arm with that new vibranium that T'Challa is giving us."

"And we will make sure that you are always watching their talks from another room." Sam put in, leaving Tony with no option but to make sure that Ross agreed to that too. Not that Tony minded-anything he could do to piss off Ross was an added bonus to his day.

Steve nodded sadly.

And he felt like the worst villain he had ever faced.


	7. Chapter 7

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! I can't wait to see our boys in Infinity Wars!_

Bucky felt his mind awaken before his body did. For a moment, he feared that he was in the cryo chamber again; all he felt cold and his body was weak again—that sinking feeling of being ready to be thawed only when he was needed was consuming him.

His eyes snapped opened and he launched himself forward only to stop when he realized that, sitting next to him with that almost permanent look of concern on his face was—

"Steve." It was barely above a whisper but Steve Rogers heard it and was immediately moving from his uncomfortable position in the hospital chair and lurching towards his friend. Steve's eyes landed on Bucky's pale form and quicker than Bucky had ever seen him move, Steve was closer and Bucky was suddenly enveloped into a warm embrace. Firm and unyielding and Bucky held on just as tight.

Bucky moved his right arm to wrap around Steve's waist securely and buried his forehead against the crook of his friend's shoulder. "Hey Stevie." Bucky whispered, ignorant of the soreness of his throat.

"Hey yourself." Steve smiled breathlessly; seeing Bucky's whitish but smiling face made him want to cancel out of what Ross wants, makes him want to grab Bucky now and protect him like he should have all those years ago. Bucky did not deserve this.

"How long was I out?" Bucky asked as he tenderly pulled away from his friend, licking his dry lips. Steve saw the act and quickly grabbed an undrunk glass of water he kept by Bucky's bedside.

"Just two days." Steve answered, bringing the glass up to Bucky; tilting it foreward as Bucky greedily drank it down. Lying back after getting water, he looked at the stump that once was his left arm with a sudden look of wanting to puke. It may have been artificial but it still felt like his flesh had been dismantled off.

"Tony says that your new arm should be ready by tonight or tomorrow morning." Steve set the cup back down as Bucky nodded, still looking at his left side. It hurt like hell, but Bucky was, in a strange way, almost glad it was gone. The last of Hydra's work on him was gone. Even though it still had him wanting to hurl after thinking about when it happened. When once again, a Hydra' agents sawed off his left arm while he was awake.

Steve stared at the left side of what was once Bucky's shoulder with a sense of wanting to either get sick himself or rip off Rumlow's head. Maybe both. Though the thought of Rumlow had Steve curl his hands intro fists, nails diffing into his skin. Bucky instantly saw the change in Steve's body language; a small frown grew on his face as he keeps his right arm on the side of Steve's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Bucky whispered, his fingers carefully placed on his friend's shoulder still.

Steve sighed as he turned away, wishing for the rare time that they didn't have such an intimate knowledge of each other, wishes that this borderline telepathic connection wasn't able to have Bucky know exactly when Steve was suffering from something. True, he did come to appreciate the fact that there's no need for guess work between the two of them, even though it meant that most of their feelings aren't private when it came to the other.

"It's about Rumlow." Bucky's low voice said knowingly. He swallowed nervously, guessing what was causing Steve's silence.

Steve nodded grimly, his eyes finally meeting his friend's. "He won't talk to anyone but you about where the rest of Hydra is." Steve swallowed apprehensively.

 _No no no no…_ Bucky plopped himself back down on the bed, his right hand still holding onto Steve and neither man showed a sign of moving away. "I don't think I can do it." He whispered to Steve. _Not again_. His memories from his time as the Winter Soldier were…not all there, but from the bits he did know, he felt pure fear being alone with him again…

"You don't have to." Steve's strong voice had Bucky raise his blue eyes to meet Steve's with a smile. Steve was looking at him with such devotion that it almost seemed possible for them both to get out of having to deal with anymore of Hydra, the governments, Ross—with Steve next to him, it seemed like they could honestly get away from this lifestyle.

"Somehow I doubt that is an option." Bucky said knowingly, a slight, find smile on his lips. God, could they not catch a break? He just wanted all of this to be over…

"I can help you leave." Steve insisted, his own fingers intertwining with Bucky's comfortingly, grounding him, letting him know he was here. "Tony, Sam, Nat—they all will help you leave. We'll figure something out."

Bucky was silent for a moment, his mind mulling over the reckless option. He wanted to say yes _so_ badly, to leave and just be with Steve and be allowed to Bucky Barnes—to feel safe for the first time in such a long time. Bucky sighed deeply. "But if we go…then Hydra can grow again. Can hurt more people."

Steve's heart fell to his stomach. He longed to pull Bucky close and insist that this wasn't their problem anymore-the government screwed this up, they can fix it…but he knew that Bucky was right. Neither of them were the type of people to ignore a problem at this extreme.

"What would I have to do?" Bucky asked, a numbness spreading throughout his body that had nothing to do with the pain from his torture.

Steve swallowed uncertainly before answering. "Rumlow will be in Hulk's prison while you ask him questions about where the last of Hydra are hiding. If it wasn't for all of the government's and Hydra's files being leaked all those months ago, I honestly think they would just torture the information out of him. But most likely Ross and the others are trying to make the world think they are heroes again." Bucky snorted at that, hurting his ribs but the small laugh from Steve made it worth it.

After a small pause, Steve continued. "They want you to see a therapist after every session with Rumlow too." Steve added apologetically, knowing how his friend would think of that.

"I don't want to see a doctor." Bucky mumbled like a child. Letting someone pick at his head _again_? No way.

"I know, but they-Ross that is-want to look like they're being considerate. Ross wants to make sure that they are covering their tracks in case another leak happens again." Steve's tone proved how he felt about the government's tracks.

Bucky nodded, his hand still intertwined with Steve's. This was just bull. Everything about this made him feel revolted. "Can you come with me? When I am with him?" He didn't care if he sounded like a whiny kid who couldn't bear to be separated from his parents. He didn't know how he could do this without Steve nearby. To be alone, just himself with Rumlow had bile picking up at the back of his throat.

The look on Steve's face was answer enough. Bucky looked down at his lap, knowing Steve most likely did what he could to get Bucky out of this situation, but it still made his hatred for this Ross grow.

Steve bit his lip angrily. He was letting Buck down again and again-what kind a monster was he that he couldn't even be in the same room with his friend because of what Ross said? Ross wouldn't let him be there for his brother and there was nothing he could do about it unless he could take Bucky away, but even that wasn't going to last long. The possible newspaper articles screamed at him with lies about Bucky Barnes refusing to help his fellow men or whatever.

Steve hadn't answered and his eyes seemed watery. Bucky quickly intervened. "It's okay." His small voice was barely noticeable. "I'll do it." His soft answer had Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist yet again and gently pulled him snug against his own chest.

Bucky could feel his own body tense before completely relaxing; after all that had happened with Rumlow, he still feels like punishment is just waiting for him.

"I'll be in the other room the whole time watching." Steve vowed, pulling him closer against him.

Bucky moves his brow to rest against Steve's. _This_ was safe, Steve was safe and always there for him. Steve was home. Steve was going to be there for him.

"As long as you're there, I'll be fine." Bucky spoke in a small voice. Dealing with Rumlow after everything had Bucky's chest clench painfully; he would have done anything he could to ensure that Rumlow was gone from his life forever. But this would have Hydra be gone, which would make Steve safe. How could he say no to that? As long as he had Steve by his side, he'd be okay.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

Rumlow's smirking beam aimed just at Bucky was enough to have Steve growl deeply. Natasha's warm hand was settled on his shoulder comfortingly, her thumb gently rubbing soothing circles. She glared at Rumlow as well but turned her attention to Steve.

"If anything goes wrong, we'll go in." She swore.

Steve was still tense under her touch but he nodded thankfully towards her, his eyes never leaving Bucky's face as they both watched him walk cautiously towards Rumlow. Steve hated the fact that they could only watch from these cameras. There Bucky was, about to sit in front of one of his abusers and all Steve could do was just watch. Ross hadn't even the decency to come in person. The cameras were set to live and the man was watching comfortably in the safety of his own office, miles away. Steve knew there would be no sympathy located on his face as he watched Rumlow and Barnes.

Bucky looked briefly at the cameras that stayed locked on sight on the two of them but quickly turned his head back. He was sitting in front of Rumlow from outside of the clear cell. Rumlow was sitting with a metal table in front of him, staring at Bucky with a possessive stare. Bucky leaned forward in his metal seat, his new black vibranium hand gripped on own knee painfully, grounding him into the here and now. The doctors had the decency to put him to sleep before they installed the new arm, something which Hydra never would have done. The red star was surrounded by red and blue circles, looking similar to Steve's shield; something that Bucky had secretly asked Tony if he would take the liberty of doing.

"Took them long enough to bring you back to me." Rumlow looked his Asset up and down, searching for any signs of mistreatment. He seemed fine on the outside; little color on his cheeks but not enough, some healthy meat on the bones, but that didn't mean they were messing up his condition again. God, he was so close to have the Soldier back…

"What do you want from me?" Bucky's strong tone brought some relief to Steve, hoping that his friend was doing better than he was earlier. The enemy's answer brought Steve's attention to Brock.

"How are they treating you?" Rumlow's concerned voice had Natasha cock her head to the side; she knew that Rumlow needed his soldier back to show that Hydra still had some strength, but why did he act like he cared?

"Better than Hydra ever did." Bucky answered softly. Not weak or doubting himself, just quiet, calculating. "Where are the rest of your agents?"

Rumlow frowned slightly, seemingly not hearing the reply. "You look pale." The possessive comment might have seemed full of concern to the normal eye, yet Bucky knew what it really meant. He was…well, Rumlow looked at Bucky like he was a skill that no one else had, a thing; not a machine but not a human being with rights either. A piece of his property that belonged to him and only him. It wasn't concern. It was possession.

"You asked me here, and I'm here." Bucky pushed on as he ignored the comment, swallowing thickly. This is not where he wanted to be. His stomach turned uncomfortably as Rumlow continued to look at him silently before answering. Cocking his head to the side thoughtfully, Rumlow finally answered casually, eyes never leaving Bucky's as he give information on one Hyrda site. The base was in another state, nowhere near the sort of places that the government had been searching.

Bucky sat there blankly as Rumlow stated the facts of who was in charge in that certain area; quietly thanking the fact that the camera were catching Rumlow's every word, while Bucky was having a hard enough time not just reaching over, break the cell apart and snap the man's neck, or better yet just run out that room without ever looking back.

"Is that all?" Bucky questioned when Rumlow paused, his hand still gripping his knee.

"I think that's good enough for now." Rumlow answered with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Lips pressed tightly together, Bucky was grateful that his fear didn't show in his face. He suspected that Rumlow was going to drag this out for as long as he could, but that didn't make it feel less like a knife wound twisting into his stomach. Getting up, Bucky said nothing to the other man as he set the chair back, wordlessly turning his back to Rumlow as he left, feeling the other man's glare on him until the door close with a thud.


End file.
